You Found Me
by sam spade-fitzgerald
Summary: Tori reflects on her life and the only man she could love.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize from the Power Rangers world.

* * *

_Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe.  
_  
Blake and Tori lay curled up together on the bed that they shared. Tori laid her head on his chest, thinking about what a great life she had now. She was so scared when she had become a ranger. Then, Blake had come along and made her feel so secure and wanted. He had protected her, almost costing him his own life, several times. He had never told her anything but the truth. He was her soul mate and they had been married for almost 3 years now. He told her all the time that she was the best thing that ever happened to him, but in truth, he was the best thing to ever happen to her.  
_  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me _

She had had a couple of boyfriends through the years, waiting for the perfect guy, but she always came back to Blake Bradley. She had realized somewhere along the way that there wasn't anyone like Blake. The man who she could always count on to be there for her. He would let her cry and then help her to move on. He always said the right things and told her that the guy was missing out. They had promised each other they would be together forever when they had finally gotten married. Blake was the only man she could ever begin to love.

_So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe  
_  
She thought in awe about how great he was. He was so sweet and never lost his temper. He was the perfect man, never rough, always gentle. He did sweet things like bring her roses and buy her presents. He had never cheated, he never had done anything wrong, and wasn't one of those men who would shirk out of duty. He was the first to step up when asked for a volunteer. He was fearless and brave. He didn't mind getting his hands dirty and would give her random back and feet rubs. He could come in after a long day at the track and still manage to make Tori feel like the luckiest girl on the planet.

_You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me _

Even when she was ready to burst. Just ready to die or just run away from everything, he came through for her and nudged her back to life. He showed her that there was another side and that she shouldn't let herself be let down by one road block. He was her soul mate. Sometimes she just thought that this was a dream and her life would wake her up. She was afraid she would wake up somewhere where there was nobody named Blake Bradley. She pushed her fears away as she gently rubbed her hands over her expanding belly and smiled as she started to drift off to sleep. She left her hand on top of her growing stomach and knew that the child living inside her was a creation they had made through their true love.

_And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know? _

He felt her slightly stirring and tightened his grip on her perfect body. She was so perfect in every way. She was sweet and gentle and had ways to make even a grumpy crocodile just purr. She could tame even a mountain lion. She was his soul mate and they would be together forever because they had promised to, vowed too. The wedding band on his finger told him so. He couldn't even dream of hurting her or cheating on her. She was everything that he needed. Without her, he didn't feel complete.

_You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me _

Now, together they look down at the perfect little girl they created together. They touched her tiny little fingers and her tiny little toes and kissed every one of them. They beamed at each other and gave each other a kiss. They couldn't believe that they had such a great life. Who would have known that a friendship could become so much. Who could have known that somebody was out there that matched every description in the book. You found me, you found me, Tori thought to herself, even when no one else was looking.

_You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
You found me  
How did you know just where I would be?  
You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between  
You found me  
You found me_

* * *

A/N: I don't normally write such fluffy stuff, but this was crying out to me. So, hope you enjoyed. The song is You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson. Please review and tell me if it's useless for me to write any romance ever again.

LONG LIVE TORI AND BLAKE.


End file.
